Dreaming
by Jiade-103
Summary: I walked over to the table Logan was currently sitting at. He smirked at me.'Just admit it Cruz, you want me' He said.'Okay, I want you' I said. Not a hint of sarcasm in my voice.'Aww come on just admit it you Wait. What' He asked


I peered around the corner and saw Logan lip locking with some blonde girl. _What a whore_. _Wait, since when do I care. Im supossed to hate him_. Anger and jealousy flowed easily through my body. I don't know why but Logan just makes me want him. Everytime he kisses someone it makes me wonder if he's really that good. But I refuse to sink that low just to find out.

I strutted past Logan in my mini skirt and tank top. Of course I didn't forget to look back saying "Havin fun there Logan?" sassily while giving off a wink. I continued to walk knowing full well that he saw me and was trailing behind me. This was one of our games. I would be sassy and he would fallow like a lost puppy. Oh by the way. Im weaing a **black** mini skirt that flows with my sexy walk and a **red** tank top that clung to all my curves perfectly.

"Dana" Logan called. Yup, you guessed it. I am the one and only Dana Cruz. I kept walking pretending I didn't hear him.

"Danger Cruz, come on wait up" He called after me. Thats right. Dana 'Danger' Cruz is back and loving it. I stopped and turned around slowly. Showing off my glossy lips and letting my curls bounce.

"Can I help you?" I asked, attitude is one thing that I have no problem expressing.

"Yes. How bout a make-out session with the champ" He asked kissing the air sexily. Oh I was tempted, but no.

"Hm" I said as if I was thinking about it.

"Tempting, but no" I answered. Smirking I turned around again and continued to walk towards my dorm, hips swaying ever so luxuriously.

"Dana" Zoey called. _Uhg._ I was laying on my bed now in shorts and a tank top. Blur shorts to be exact and a while tank top. Yes I do wear colors, but just to lounge in.

"What do you want I asked" Still looking up at the cealing. I got the single bed this year and Im loving it.

"Coming down to Sushi Rox with us?" she asked.

"Whos 'us' ?" I asked

"Well, Us. Me, Nicole, Chase, Micheal and Logan" she answered. I smirked. No way was I giving up a chance to totally tempt Logan.

"Meet me down there. Im getting changed" I answered looking at Zoey now.

"What are you waiting for? Get!" I barked. Sher hurried out of the room closing it on her way.

"Perfect" I said to myself as I looked into the full length mirror. Obviously it was Nicole's. I walked out of the room fully dressed and sure to turn heads.

"Yo Zoe. Where's Cruz?" Logan asked. Everyone was sitting down at a table in Sushi Rox but one seat, next to Logan, was empty.

"She threw me out saying she was getting changed and to meet her down here" Was Zoey's answer.

"Wait, she **threw** you out?" Logan questioned.

"Yea. I was standing at the door waiting for her and she said "What are you waiting for. Get!" and basically scared me out of there." She answered.

"Zoe, why do you let her to that to you?" Chase asked.

"Shut up Chase. Cruz scares you to" Logan said. Chase shut his mouth knowing that it was true. Ever since Dana got back from France she got more attitude and sexier as well.

"Well. She's scary and all but she's got the best fashion sense ever" Nicole blabbed.

"I agree, she's a babe" Logan added.

"Yea. She is" Micheal said high fiving Logan.

"No comment" Said Chase. He too thought Dana was hot but he was all for Zoey, Dana was not his type.

"You know she's hot Chase. You've admitted it once already" Micheal blurted. Chase blushed and put his head down.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in" A voice said. It was the blonde girl that Logan was making out with earlier today. She was standing a few meters away.

"Melody, shove off" Another voice said. The gang all turned around and saw Dana Cruz and Melody.

"Don't you think that you are revieling a little to much, Cruz" Melody taunted.

"First of all, what I where is none of your business and call me Cruz again and you'll wish you didn't" I treatened.

"Whatcha gonna do. Cruz" Melody asked. I punched Melody right square in the jaw and a loud crack could be heard.

"That" was all I said and she walked away leaving Melody to tend to her obviously broken jaw. Cat calls where heard from guys all around. In case your wondering. I was wearing a black halter top that showed some cleavage but still left some to the imagination, Low cut jeans with a chain as a belt and a black g-string could be seen slightly. Her shoes were Black Etnies. Make up and hair was the same way as earlier but she still looked hot, hence the cat calls.

"Damn Cruz. Could you look any sexier?" Logan asked.

"Im with him" Micheal added

"me too" Chase said quietly, in a mumble.

"Zoe, talk to chase. He has some things to tell you" I said straightforawrdly and walked over to Chase. Bending over slightly.

"It's time" I whispered in his ear. You could hear in gulp giving off the impression that I said something sexy to him making Logan glare at him.

"Come on Zoe" Chase said shyly, trying not to stutter. Chase and Zoey left the table. 2 down 2 to go. I walked over to Micheal.

"Just tell her" I whispered in his ear also making him gulp.

"Nicole" I called

"Yea?" She asked.

"Take Micheal up to his dorm, he's not feeling to great" I replied. Was it obvious of what I was trying to do? Nope. I wasn't trying to get anyone together. I wanted Logan. Alone. Nicole did as she was told and took Micheal away. I looke around the corner as heard Chase and Zoey talking.

"What was that about?" Zoey asked jealously, talking about what I said to Chase.

"Zoey--" Chase started.

"You think she's hot eh?" She quizzed.

"Yes" Chase said plainly. Zoey stopped talking and anger was clearyly shown on her face.

"Yes, Dana is hot" Chase continued."But your beautiful". Zoey's anger started going down.

"I don't like Dana like that Zoe. Yes she's hot but she's not the one for me. She's not the one I love" He siad. Props for his lines.

"Zoey" He sighed. "I love you. Not Dana. You and only you." Zoey wrapped her arms around him and smiled.

"I love you too Chase" she answered and the two walked off hand in hand.

I walked over to the table Logan was currently sitting at. He smirked at me.

"Just admit it Cruz, you want me" He said.

"Okay, I want you" I said. Not a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"Aww come on just admit it you--- Wait. What?" He asked totally bewildered.

"I want you" I repeated. He looked so shocked it was funny. Priceless.

"Wait. you do?" He asked.

"Yup" I answered. He stared at me looking for any trace that I was lieing when he didnt find any he suddenl became shy.

"Umm Dana" He said.

"Yes Logan" I asked trying not to laugh.

"Since when?" He asked shyness slowly going away.

"I dunno. I guess I hated you so much that I ended up loving you" I answered, a smile on my face not a trace of shyness. I knew he wanted me I had no reason to be shy. I was leaning back in my seat arms crossed this was so easy.

"I.." He said. "I love you too Cruz" he said a smirk on his face.

"So, wanna make out with the champ?" he asked.

"Yea, you seen him?" I asked looking around.

"Hey!" He said affended. "I was talking about me"

"Oh, Then no" I said plainly. Just then Micheal and Nicole walked past hand in hand.

"Guess I single handedly got everyone together" I gloated.

"Everyone but us" Logan answered.

"Oh." I said. This was going exactly like I planned. "Well then I'll have to fix that wont I?" I asked. He looked shocked... Again.

"Hey Logan" I said bouncily. "Wanna be my boyfriend?"

"You know it babe" He asked shock obviously gone.

"Great, see ya later" I answered getting up and starting to walk away.

"Wait" He screamed after me.

"What" I said whirling around but instead of coming face to face with Logan. I came lip to lip with him instead. We broke apart after about a minute.

"Now you can leave" He said smiling.

"Thanks for your permission your highness" I said sarcastically.

"Your welcome my queen" he said.

"Im a princess logan. And evil one at that." I said "Get it right". We broke down in fits of laughter after that last line.

"Oh im sorry. My **evil** princess. you can leave now if you want" he corrected.

"Oh thanks" I said sarcastically and walked away. About halfway there I turned around.

"Logan" I called. He looked at me. I blew a kiss and then turned around and walked off.

We stayed together, grew up, got married, had 3 kids and lived happily ever after.

At least that's what I wanted to happen. Sadly it didn't. I woke up from my day dream and peered around the corner for the second time and saw Logan lip locking with some blonde girl. _I hate him_ I thought. _yet I love him_. _I hate him so much that I learned to love him._ Though everything that was said was a dream a smirked played on my lips. Dreams come true don't they?

Taking a deep breath I strutted past Logan in my mini skirt and tank top.

"Havin fun there Logan" I said. _Dreams do come true, guess it's up to me to make them reality_. I smiled slightly and blew a kiss hoping that just like my dream, Logan would coming running after me.

"Dana" I heard him call. _Yes!_. My smile widened as I recalled my dream. _Prefect_. I turned around and came face to face with Logan. Speeding up the process I kissed him on the lips. No tounge.

"I love you too Logan" I smirked and walked away leaving a stunned Logan behind.

I Dana Marie Cruz, Love Logan Matthew Reese. That's that. Have a problem with it and I'll kick your ass.

**THE END**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

haha. Well I just HAD to write that. I dunno why. I just felt like it.

TTFN

----- jiiaaaadeeeee -103


End file.
